


Catfish

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catfish - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Internet, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets this beautiful woman named Trisha on Life Invader, they start a friendship and become closer than ever. Michael thinks that he'll never get to meet Trisha, but maybe she's a lot closer than he thinks? Sorta AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Michael had recently bought himself a new laptop. He used it to blog about his favorite movies and occasionally watch porn. He also used it to update Llife Invader and keep updated with his family. Amanda and the kids were off with that yoga instructor. Amanda would constantly post about her new boyfriend on Life invader to make Michael jealous. And it was working. Michael rolled his eyes and changed his relationship status to: Hot mess. He was taken aback when he got a notification from a lady named Trisha Vantas.

The lady looked around his age or a little younger. She had brown hair that flowed down her back and she had a curvy waist with nice plump breasts. Michael grinned looking at the attractive woman but then he thought to himself,'Who the hell is she?'

Michael decided to send her a message: Um. Not trynna be rude here but who are you?

Trisha: I'm a bartender. I've seen you at the bar a few times.

Michael blinked. What!? How did he manage to miss a hot broad like her!?

Michael:Uh, sorry. Must have been drunk. Hehe.

Trisha: Ha it's fine. Sorry for the random friend request. I've just been very lonely lately.

Michael: You!? Lonely? You should have all the men on the block fighting for you! :) What's got ya down? A break up?

Trisha: Hehe I guess you could say that. I'm new to the area and I don't have friends. Well I mean I do have friends but we don't have much in common :(

Michael: I don't have any friends at all.

Trisha: What? Not even one?

Michael: Well my best friend is a psychopath to be honest. I never can open up to him because he always has some mean shit to say. Excuse my French.

Trisha: No it's fine. I swear like a sailor as well. Why don't you talk it out with your friend Michael? Maybe things will get better if you communicate.

Michael: Are you kidding!? Every time I try he throws a fit.

Trisha: Is your friend gay by any chance?

Michael: Haha! Everyone always asks this. Nah he just has no preference. He likes anyone and anything that turns him on.

Trisha: Maybe he has feelings for you and is afraid of getting hurt. Have you done anything to him to make him act this way?

Michael: Uhhh... I don't want to talk about it.

Trisha: :/ So you're a lying snake. I knew men weren't to be trusted! I'm going lesbian!

Michael: What? No! No I'm not a lying snake! And not all men are liars Trisha! It's just that I had to choose him or my wife and my kids.

Trisha: Maybe your friend wanted you to leave your wife and raise the kids with you?

Michael:...

Trisha: What's wrong Michael?

Michael:The thought just gave me the creeps D:

Trisha: :(

Michael: Enough about me. I want to know more about you :D

Trisha: Hmmm. Well...There's a lot to say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer :D


	2. I Want You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay So I might not be updating much because I'm going on a date with my girlfriend tomorrow, I'm going to an event the next day, and I'm graduating soon so yeah. I'll update again when I get more time :D

Michael chuckled at that, she must have had a troubled past as well. He didn't just want to assume though.

Michael: I've got time. If you wish to tell me that is.

Trisha: Hm...Maybe after I get to know you better.

Michael: Yeah that's a fair trade :)

Trisha: I see your relationship status says hot mess...

Michael: Ah that...Yeah kind of had a fall out with the wife ya know.

Trisha: Why? What did you do?

Michael: Woah woah there now! I'm not that bad of a guy.

Trisha: Tch.

Michael: What? What is that supposed to mean.

Trisha: Uh nothing. Nothing, sorry I'm just a little annoyed. I was thinking about my lying ex boyfriend and how he used to say the same thing. All of the time.

Michael chuckled this lady reminded him so much of Amanda. He remembered the days when he mistreated his wife. He still feels constant guilt over what he put her through. And he felt even more guilt over how he did his ex boyfriend. Michael didn't even want to think of the pain he had put Trevor through.

Michael and Trisha spent more time chatting and talking about things such as music, politics, and somehow Impotent Rage. This woman reminded him so much of Trevor that he felt like he was on the verge of tears but at the same time his heart filled with warmth. The warmth he felt back when he and Trevor were inseparable. Those were definitely the days.

Trisha: Well I've had fun chattin' with ya but the sun is comin' up ya know.

Michael looked up at his window and low and behold! The freakin' sun was rising! He had spent ALL NIGHT talking to this woman! ALL NIGHT! He had completely lost track of time. He hadn't had a conversation this deep since he last talked to he who will not be named before Michael did that disappearing trick on him.

Michael: Aw :( Well Imma let ya go Trish.

Trisha: Bye bye :) I'll chat with ya again tonight okay?

Michael: Okay.

Michael looked around awkwardly, he really did still have feelings Trevor but he did not want to go back to him. They just had such a crazy history. Plus he's married with children. He just really didn't want to deal with the emotional bullshit anymore. But he also missed him, he wanted to talk to Trevor just like good old times. His long talk with Trisha really reminded him of everything he missed with Trevor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor sat back logging off of Life Invader. He felt hypocritical for lying to Michael, but he was feeling very lonely. And to be honest he was really missing the old Michael. Trevor knew that Michael would be a lot nicer to a beautiful woman so he took a beautiful picture of a woman and posted multiple pictures of her on the account so he could talk to his old friend again. Trevor knew that Michael wouldn't talk to him if he knew it was him. The thought saddened Trevor. Maybe he could get Michael to talk to him like this again without pretending to be a female someday.

Trevor was taken out of his thoughts by the knocks on his door. He growled and then yelled,''Come in!''

Ron nervously opened the door and stepped in,''Uh, He-hey Trevor...''

''Hello Ron.'' Trevor said uncharacteristically kind.

Ron looked taken aback,''Uh, you okay Trevor? You looked kinda down last night.''

''Ron I'm just fine! T-revor is in a very good mood.'' He stood up and stretched with a smile.

Ron nods and smiles at his boss,''W-was it the meth?''

Trevor frantically shook his head,''Nah. I'm sober for once actually. It's... because of... Wait why the fuck am I tellin' you!?''

Ron blushed and shielded himself from his loud friend,''I- I don't know.''

''Well I'm going back to Los Santos today!'' Trevor cheered,''Gonna go visit good ol' cousin Floyd and my ex- um extremely popular strip club. Yeah that.''

Ron looked weirded out,''Uh oookay... Well I'll leave you to get to it then boss.''

Trevor said,''Yeah little bitch! GO!'' he roared scaring the shit out of his neighbor. Ron jumped and practically flew out of Trevor's trailer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael spent half of the day sleeping and dreaming of Trisha and what it would be like to meet that beautiful woman. She had such an interesting and vibrant personality. She was never dull and even in his dreams he was eager to get close to this woman. His dream woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor practically kicked down Floyd's door,''What's up Floyd! Ya miss me!?''

''OH DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN NOT YOU! ANYTHING BUT YOU! JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!'' Floyd screamed before sprinting to his room and locking himself in.

''Oh hey-a Trevor!'' Wade called from the couch.

''Hello Wade.'' Trevor says pleasantly with a smile.

''Uh Trevor...I dun know what it is...But there's somethin' a little off about you...'' Wade says squinting at him.

''Isn't there always.'' Trevor says with a smile.

''Oooh you're smilin'. YEP somthin's definately up! What is it Trevor? You can tell me!'' Wade grinned like a child and bounced up and down,''Please!''

Trevor grunted,''Hm...If I tell ya you better not go and tell the world.''

Wade said,''I won't Trevor I won't! I promise.''

''I...I'm in love.'' Trevor says with a flat face,''Again.''

''WHAT!? HAHAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY TREVOR! You're funny!'' Wade giggles, but then abruptly stops when Trevor growls.

''I ain't fuckin' jokin' alright!?'' Trevor exclaimed.

Wade let out a whimper,''Uh...who's the lady?''

Trevor,''Now that is somethin' I ain't gonna tell ya.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael sat up and then looked at the time on his phone. It was 4 PM. He heard knocking on his door. Who the fuck was it? It damn sure wasn't Amanda or the kids. After the knocking just wouldn't fucking stop he finally got up and went down the stairs. When he opened the door he saw Trevor standing there looking as mean as usual.

''Oh hell no.'' Michael lets out a sigh,''Why are you here?''

''Maybe I wanted to see you huh?'' Trevor says grinning.

''Oh hell! You're not gonna eat me are ya?'' Michael asks looking terrified.

Trevor nearly pouted, Michael did not miss the look his friend gave him. What the hell did that look mean? Trevor let out a sigh,''Can we catch up?''

''Catch up for what? You have done nothing but insult my weight, my lifestyle choices, my wife, my fucking everything. I'm done with your bullshit Trevor. You're just here to make fun of me and I'm moving on from you.''

Trevor tilted his head in confusion,''You are? Please let us count how many fucking times you have said this to me in the past.''

Michael rolls his eyes,''Since Amanda left me I'm a bachelor now and I'm hitting the dating scene again.''

''So what? You don't like dick no more?'' Trevor asked cocking his head.

''Fuck you! I never liked dick.''

''You repressed fat fucker you! URGH! Do you not remember the times when you practically swallowed my cock?'' Trevor screamed but then calmed his voice,''Mikey. I don't want to fight anymore. Just open up to me.''

Michael looked very uncomfortable, he nervously started to think it over.

Trevor's gaze softened,''I ain't gonna hurt you Mikey. I know that I'm an asshole but so are you.''

Michael gulped,''Hm. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow. Um I'm waiting for a message from someone.''

Trevor's first looked confused but then his mouth formed an 'O'

Michael cocked his head,''What is that face for?''

''Oh...Nothin'. Um... Well I'll come by tomorrow okay. I know I kind of dropped by without warning. I just missed you, that's all. I didn't know if you still considered me a friend. You don't seem to want me around ya know.''

Michael frowned,''Nah I want you around Trevor! It's just that this was completely random.''

''Hey, I understand. I'll come by to watch a movie with you tomorrow kay?''

''Okay T. Good night.'' Michael says softly before closing the door. Trevor let's out a sigh. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. Maybe he can find out how Michael feels about him by pretending to be Trisha. Maybe. Trevor only hoped. He didn't think it out like he should have. He should have thought about this a lot more than what he did. He didn't know how this would play out. Maybe Michael will give him another chance, hopefully This 'Trisha'' account can somehow bring them together. Trevor doubted it would but it was worth a try. He smiled to himself and got back into his Bodhi.


	3. Together Again

Michael was laying on his bed, his lap top right across from him. He was logged into Life Invader waiting for a notification. His newsfeed was full of Amanda's post about the good sex she has with Fabien and how he's a much better man.

Michael just ignored it, he only wanted to talk to one person.

He was starting to dose off until he heard the notification sound. He sat up eagerly and opened up his message from Trisha.

Trisha: Hey there.

Michael: Hello Trisha :)

Trisha: Oooh eager.

Michael: Yeah I haven't talked to anyone all day.

Trisha: :/ Really? Not even your best friend?

Michael: Hm I don't consider him that anymore.

Trisha: :/

Michael: What?

Trisha: Don't you think that what would hurt him? You should really try to talk things out with him.

Michael: Ugh. He's hurt me so much. He constantly picks on me for everything. Nothing I do is good enough for him. I've given up.

Trisha: Don't do that! Didn't you say you were lonely? Maybe your friend is too. You two need eachother.

Michael: It's not that simple. We weren't always friends. And I'm an asshole.

Trisha: Huh? What do you mean? Are you bisexual?

Michael: NO! Don't want to talk about it.

Michael: So are you looking for a relationship?

Trisha: Well sort of. I'm stuck on this one guy right now. I'm trying to get him back.

Michael: :(

Trisha: What's wrong?

Michael: I was hoping that I had a shot.

Trisha: Ha if only you knew.

Michael: What?

Trisha: Well anyway what do you do for a living?

Michael: I'm retired.

Trisha: What!? But you're so young! Go out and live! Have some fun! :D

Michael: Ugh you're starting to sound like my friend now.

Trisha: Ha. Well your friend sounds wise.

Michael: I'm too old for the shit I was doing.

Trisha: And what was that?

Michael: I won't tell you just yet.

Trisha: Oooh secretive.

Michael: So how's it like being a bartender?

Trisha: Fun. I get to see a bunch of entertaining people and be around other people like me. Train wrecks.

Michael: Ah I'm pretty sure you're not that bad.

Trisha: You just don't know me well enough yet. Once you get to know me you'll understand what I mean.

Michael: We all have our secrets and dark sides. You probably would hate me if you found out how crazy I am.

Trisha: Same.

Michael: Well I'm glad that we've found some common ground. So what do you like in a man if you don't mind me asking?

Trisha: Well. I like men who take charge. I like men who are...crazy like I am. Wild and free. And horny 24/7. A man to put me in my place. A man that loves danger.

Michael: 0_0

Trisha: Ha.

Trisha: What do you like in a man?

Michael: Woah woah woah! I don't swing that way honey!

Trisha: Coulda fooled me.

Michael: What!? Do you think I'm gay? I've got a wife and kids.

Trisha: Not gay. Bisexual.

Michael:...

Trisha: Haha XD What about you and your friend's closeness?

Michael: This better be a joke. I only like women.

Trisha: Okay... One of these days you'll come out.

Michael: Ugh. I hate when Trevor says that.

Trisha: Haha I like your friend. You should hook us up.

Michael: No.

Trisha: Why?

Michael: He's a lunatic!

Trisha: He can't be that bad.

Michael: No he is the worst person on this planet. He has no sense of shame! You don't want a guy like him.

Trisha: But what if that's just my type?

Michael: Urgh.

Trisha: Don't be jealous.

Michael: I'm not.

Trisha: I have to go okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie ;)

Michael: Okay and don't call me bisexual again :/ I am not.

Trisha: Whatever you say XD

Michael: I wish you didn't have to go. I could talk to you about random things forever XD

Trisha: Hehe. Bye baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor logged out of Life invader and sat the laptop on the coffee table. Wade was staring at him,''Was that your lady friend?''

Trevor snarled,''What's it to ya?''

Wade just blinked,''Well...Nothing I just-

''Floyd!'' Trevor called standing up completely ignoring Wade. He walked into Floyd's room to see him curled up in a ball.

''Wh-what is it Trevor?''

''I want to cuddle. Spoon with me.'' Trevor says in a very soft voice.

''No! No not this again!'' Floyd protested. Trevor only forced the man down and threatened him. The man nervously did what he was told. Floyd held Trevor in a close embrace. Trevor left out a sigh and whispered,''Michael.''

Floyd blinked and sat up,''Who's Michael!?''

Trevor yelled,''NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN' BUSINESS! NOW FUCKING CUDDLE ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael was sitting down eating breakfast alone. It was depressing. He almost wanted to call up Franklin or Trevor. Michael then thought of the years when he and Trevor were closer than ever. Michael remembered the heated sex and the strong loyalty that Trevor had to him. Trevor stayed by his side through everything. Yersterday his friend came by to make amends and he just pushed him away. Guilt filled Michael's being.

He had to make it up to Trevor. He dialed his friend's number,''Hey Trevor. Want to watch some movies like I promised?''

Trevor answered,''Thought you'd never ask bab- Michael.'' Trevor cleared his throat embarassed by the slip up. Michael caught it but pretended like he didn't,''Okay then pal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the couch side by side. It was beyond awkward. A bowl of popcorn was sitting between them. Michael said,''Um well I know you wanted to make up. And I'm sorry for all that I did T. I do love you.''

Trevor nodded,''Do you love me as much as you love Amanda.''

''T-

''Just answer the question! I haven't been able to even talk face to face with you because you are a fucking coward. Just come out and say what you fucking feel. I am not your bro. We never were brothers and you know it!''

Michael tried to say something but Trevor interrupted him,''And don't try to give me that I'm straight bullshit! When I decided to go on with my life and started dating Brad you were jealous as fuck.''

''Was not! I was not worried about you and that jackass.''

''Really? Really? I couldn't tell by the way you started talking to him.''

''I always talked to him like he was a piece of shit because he was!'' Michael exclaimed.

''You were jealous Mikey! Remember that time when you caught us fucking and you ripped the tv out of the wall and threw it at him!?''

Michael stuttered trying to think of an excuse,''We. We had just broken up and then like the next week you have his dick up your fucking ass!''

Trevor screamed back,''Why the fuck do you care if you only love me as a brother?''

''You know that I am possessive!'' Michael argued,''Anything I stick my dick in becomes mine!''

''Do you hear yourself!? We're just going around in circles!''

Michael sighed,''I was wild back then ya know. I've changed Trevor. I'm not bisexual or crazy anymore.''

Trevor rubbed his temples,''Just stop! That doesn't make sense! You can't just stop being bisexual! Just do what you feel for once you fucking fat coward!''

Michael sighs,''I know what I want.''

''What is it?'' Trevor asks trying to calm down.

''I want what we had. But I don't want to fuck the kids and Amanda over.''

''Don't worry about them. they treat you like shit anyway. Just be with me and worry about all that other shit later. Just try being with me again okay?'' Trevor softly whispers in Michael's ear.

''I love you so much Trevor. I know I've treated you like shit. I've been running away from so much. I know that I am a coward. I know. I wanted to change. I wanted to be a better man.''

''You are fine the way that you are. I love you Mikey.''

Michael and Trevor awkwardly hugged.

Later that night Michael wrote a status on Life Invader

Michael De Santa: I am finally getting to a place where I am happy. I have found a person that I know loves me. A person that completes me. I am finally at peace. Our relationship is far from perfect. We have our ups and downs. And God do we have A LOT of downs. But I am trying to get closer to my lover. And even closer to accepting myself. Maybe I will choose true happiness. I just don't know yet.

He also changed his relationship status to: In an aggressive relationship

And Trevor changed his to: Fucking my lil' bitch Mikey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Michael tried to send Trisha a message but she didn't answer. She wasn't even logged on. Trevor was lying beside him with an arm draped around him. Trevor peeked over his shoulder curiously,''Who ya textin' Mikey?''

''Uh nobody.'' Michael said dimming the light on the screen.

''Is that a woman? Are you sexting with me right here fatass?'' Trevor says snatching the phone away but then his face when pale when he saw the profile. He knew he'd have to explain who Trisha really was. Oh shit.

''Who is this whore?'' Trevor asked trying to sound mad.

''Just a friend of mine.'' Michael said softly.

''How close are you two?''

''Not very close at all. She's just a nice person to chat with.'' Michael answers with a shrug. Trevor had to stop himself from letting out a relieved sigh.

''Why you ask?'' Michael asked looking suspicious.

''Nothin'. Just wondering who you were talking to.''

''And you call me jealous.'' Michael said with a laugh,''I'm gonna stay loyal to you from now on T. Don't worry about Amanda. Gonna talk to her about getting a divorce really soon.''

''Good.'' Trevor says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be dramaful.


End file.
